


Weekend

by babychii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female!Osamu, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychii/pseuds/babychii
Summary: “Bed” she breathed out. Suna’s hands went down at the back of her thighs, lifting her up and walks towards the bed without breaking their again connected lips.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo ~ 
> 
> I wasn't able to write a Day 2 coz I was rly busy with work. 
> 
> This is a part of my draft from my WIP fic of OsaSuna / SunaOsa with female!Osamu.  
> And I think it suit the Day 3 for OsaSuna Week 2020  
> 
> 
> **Prompt (Tier 1): First/Touch  
> **  
> 
> 
> Hope you guys will like it.

As soon as the door was shut, Osamu was pinned on her bedroom’s door. With Suna kissing her wet and all tongue. Hands roaming all over her body under her shirt. 

One of Suna’s hand went up to her chest. Forcefully letting his hand in under her bra, palming her boob. Giving it a squeeze. She moaned on their kiss as she felt a finger graze on her nipple. “Ah shit. Your moan is really sexy.” Suna whispered as his lips went down on her neck. 

“Bed” she breathed out. Suna’s hands went down at the back of her thighs, lifting her up and walks towards the bed without breaking their again connected lips.

Once her back hits her soft bed, she spreads her legs apart so Suna could get in between them. They continued kissing, savoring each other’s taste. Exploring every corner of their mouth while their hands do the same with the other’s body.

Without further ado, Suna reach down on the hem of Osamu’s shirt and pulled it up her head, revealing her gorgeous body Suna would forever wordship. “You’re so beautiful baby.” He told her as he reach for her chin to kiss her again then lets go when his lips are on hers. His hands making small gestures at her sides. He then slide up his hands to where Osamu’s bra is hooked. In one smooth move, he flicks the hook and her chest let loose. He pulled the bra off her and threw it behind him.

He cupped both of her boobs with his hands, squeezing them as they continue kissing. 

Osamu lets out moans after moans as Suna’s lips goes down her neck to her collarbone, biting and grazing his teeth onto her soft skin, leaving red marks that will surely go purple the next day.

She gasped loudly and gripped Suna’s hair when she felt tongue on one of her nipple, wet and warm. His other hand playing with her other nipple in between his thumb and index finger. Pinching hard. “Ahh...” she moaned as she wrapped her legs around Suna’s waist who’s other hand went down her thigh to caress.

She whimpered when Suna pulled away from her chest making him chuckle. “Im just gonna give the other one..” he gave her other nipple a kitten-like lick that caused her to moan loud with an arched back “..attention” Suna finished his sentence before he sucked on her nipple. 

She was a moaning mess now but she wants more. She need more. She need him to touch her there. “Rin... please.” She begged to her boyfriend that made him pulled away from her.

“Okay babe. Im sorry, I just like worshiping your body especially your boobs.” He leaned down on her to give her lips a peck before he kiss her again with the same hunger as hers. Suna’s hands tugged on her panties to remove it and threw on the direction where he first threw her other clothes. His hands went back quickly on her thighs to trace down her skin until he reached her part that’s been begging to be touched. She sucked in a breath when she finally _finally_ feels her boyfriend’s finger on her wet folds. Massaging her clit in light circles. “Ah. you’re so wet ‘Samu....Wet for me” Suna said in between kisses. 

He pulled away from their kiss and went down on her spread legs. She’s still wearing her skirts so she can’t see Suna under.

“Ahhh Rin!” She moaned so loud when she felt wet tongue licked her on her slit earning them a thud from the other room which is her twin’s. “Shut the fuck up ‘Samu!” They heard Atsumu called out from the other side but they didn’t pay him mind. Suna just continued ravishing her wet fold. 

“Ahh Oh god—“ tears started to come out off her eyes with the pleasure his boyfriend is giving her. Her toes curled when she felt Suna dipped his tongue into her hole. And his thumb found her clit giving it massages in circular motion while he’s fucking her with his tongue. Her hands finding Suna’s hair gripping hard. She needs support or else she’ll go crazy. 

Her thighs are quivering when she feels her climax coming. Suna gripped both her legs to pushed it upwards stretching her already open legs, giving him a new angle to eat her out. The new position only made Osamu near her end faster. “Rin.. come.. com—ing— Aaaahhh” she screams as she come undone, squirting on her boyfriend’s face. 

She closed her eyes as she pants hard. But when she gained enough consciousness from her high, she quickly sat up to look at her boyfriend who’s looking down on his hand. “R-Rin?” She asked cautiously.

Suna looked up at her. Tired eyes locking onto her wide ones. _His face is wet. Oh my god!_ Before she could even talk, she saw his lips forming a grin, slowly taking his fingers over his lips, giving it a lick before putting it in his mouth savoring her fluids that has been covering them. 

“Oh my god” she grunts slumping down back on her back to the bed. “How are you so good at this? Ugh!” She stamped her feet on both side of Suna’s. “And stop that! Don’t look so smug”. _Why is he so good at this? He said he has never done such things. This is both our first.... Right?_

Suna chuckled before moving to hover over her, trapping her in between his arms on either sides of her head. “Dont get embarrass now babe. It was good. And holy shit you squirted on my fuckin face” he told her that earned him a flick on his forehead. Suna laughed before he burried his face on the crook of her neck, giving it light kisses. “I love you ‘Samu” he whispered making her blush.

“I love you too Rin.” She answered with a soft smile.

“Are ya guys done fuckin’, ya’ rabbits?” Atsumu shouted from the other room making them laugh. “Jealous now Atsumu? Sakusa will you please shut that idiot’s mouth with your dick?” Suna shouted back then they heard Atsumu huffed. They both laughed at him.

“I will” They heard Sakusa answered. A little lower than their shouts. They look at each other with amused expressions and got up, Suna gathering Osamu’s discarded clothes before giving it to her so she can dress up. “Let’s get out of here before our ears suffers from your twin’s stupid moans”

**Author's Note:**

> One again, Atsumu is jelly of his twin. xD
> 
> I'm sorry if I've been putting SakuAtsu crumbs in my OsaSuna fics, I just rly rly rly love SakuAtsu too :<
> 
> Lemmi know what you think or talk to me in twt [@/keichii_111](https://twitter.com/keichii_111) . :D


End file.
